


Was, And Is Again

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: A Whole Bunch of Pseudo-Science Bullshit, Andrew Garfield Spider-Man timeline, But liberties have been very much taken, Cute Wade, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: Wade never thought there would be a way to undo what he did to himself. Above all, he never thought there would be anyone who would ever try. But Peter, his aptly-named baby girl, she's never once failed him.





	Was, And Is Again

Wade was well-known for doing the impossible. Simply the fact he was able to get Death to fall in love with him because he died so often spoke for itself. He'd been to hundreds of dimensions, broken countless timelines, toured thousands of Earths. You name it, and he'd done it.

Except one thing. A big thing. Perhaps the biggest thing.

He didn't know how she looked past it, because that's what she had to do to fall in love with something that looked like  _this_. 

_{It could be worse!}_

**[Not by much.]**

"Thanks." He muttered, washing his face in her sink at ass-o'clock in the morning. 

**[Hey, she still loves you, doesn't she?]**

_{Yeah! She could still be angry and creeped out by you!}_

He scowled. 

_{That does nothing to make you more attractive, you know.}_

**[Try brooding more.]**

_{He can't do that! It's her thing!}_

**[I'm saying she would find him more attractive, even with all the face he's got going on-]**

A gentle touch made him jump, instinctively reaching for his thigh holster. Peter's beautiful face was in front of his, blocking his view of the mirror. Her pretty dark eyes were shadowed with worry. "Are the boxes being assholes again?"

He felt the inexplicable urge to cry. "Yeah."

She scowled, the same expression she used to fend off villains and correct her science teacher. "Okay, White, Yellow, listen up because Wade told me you can hear and understand me."

**[You what?!]**

_{Oh no! Now she knows!}_

"Shut up." She snapped and the boxes vanished. "Leave him alone! I can tell when you're being a dick to him."

He blinked in surprise when there was only silence. "Wow, Petey. Where did you learn your naughty teacher voice?"

She rolled her eyes, but there were still worry lines on her face. "I've always had it. You just don't listen as well as the boxes do."

"I thought you didn't believe the boxes where there?"

She averted her gaze. To his surprise, he found that she was ashamed of much of what she said to him when they first met, although he thought her reaction was entirely justified. "To be completely honest, I know they don't exist in reality. But they exist for you, and one of the first steps to help with mental issues like this is to take the person's word. Sometimes people just gotta be helped out on their own level, so I'll get on your level if it helps. And it obviously does because you're not as upset."

He pulled her into a hug, burying his nose into the brunette tresses flowing off her shoulders. Without pause, she wrapped her arms around him too, pressing a gentle kiss to his bare, scarred shoulder. He met his own gaze in the mirror, staring at the only thing that didn't change from his former appearance. 

"I don't have many serious questions for you, but I do have one."

She squeezed him tighter, easing the knot in his chest. "What?"

"How can you look at me and go, 'Yep, I'm gonna fall in love with that.'?"

"I didn't. You were weird and too friendly and I'm a woman from New York - I'm physically trained to be leery of people like that. And you are still weird and too friendly and I don't really understand most of the stuff you do. I know you mean it when you tell me you love me, though. I can hear the affection in you voice when you call me Spidey or Petey or baby girl. Not to mention how many brownie points you scored when you didn't even laugh at my name being Peter."

"That's all it took?"

She bit him, much to his surprise and delight, before kissing the spot. "Aunt May doesn't even call me Peter. She calls me Paige, like everyone else does."

He nuzzled into her further. "Nah. My Petey is no Paige."

"Yeah, I know." She felt so good in his arms, so absolutely perfect. "It started with Peter, but it was the way you would go out of your way to protect me even thought I can catch speeding SUVs, how you took care of me when I got shot because I couldn't afford the hospital bills and Aunt May would freak. How you stopped killing people in front of me and have never once questioned my intelligence. Its so amazing and wonderful to have someone who accepted me so readily, so willingly. Who woudln't fall in love with someone like that? Not to mention how you snuck into my whole world. I mean, I wear your clothes to class."

"You do?"

"My clothes don't have knife-pockets filled with knives in them."

"This is true."

She sighed and held him tighter, an echo of her superstrength shining through that made him want to giggle. She was wiry and thin like a gymnast, but in her arms he felt as safe as Barack does inside Michelle's arms. And that was certainly saying something. 

"This is about your skin, isn't it?"

He hid from his own gaze. 

She sighed again. "I guess it will never matter how many times I tell you I love you regardless, huh?"

"Wouldn't you be self-conscious?"

"Yeah, I guess I would."

* * *

He didn't know what about that conversation had driven Peter away. Maybe she had been blind the whole time and suddenly got her eyesight back, like a reverse Daredevil, but she hadn't been home for any great length of time in a little over two weeks. 

Needless to say he was surprised to find her next to him that morning. Even more so for the sweet way she was smiling at him. 

"Have I died for real this time?"

She giggled, hiding her mouth in her sleeve. The sleeve of one his his sweaters that she nearly drowned in. 

"No."

"Long time no see, then, baby girl. What brings you back this morning?"

"I was working on something with Gwen."

"Your ex from school?"

"Yeah. She works in the Chem labs at Oscorp, majoring in biology. She did me a solid and helped me work something out. It was a total success."

"Hmm." He reached for her under he blankets, pulling their hips flush. "I haven't seen you in almost three weeks. Can the story wait until we're . . . better acquainted?"

Her grin was as bright as the sun and his stupid little heart melted all over the place. "Oh yeah."

She giggled again when she rolled on top of him, sitting squarely in his lap with her pretty little legs exposed and her Deadpool panties on. He reached up to run his hands over her arms and it took him a moment to register what, exactly, he was seeing. 

"I rely on you to tell me when I'm crazier than normal, you know that, Petey." He took a shaky breath. "So, are my arms actually covered in my skin or is this a very cruel practical joke by Wolverine?"

She took his hand and kissed the palm, still grinning like mad. "Surprise."

All his breath left him at once. "What?"

"Before Harry went crazy, he called on Spider-Man to ask for his blood. He thought the radioactive virus that made the spider super and gave me my powers would cure his illness. I never actually took the time to examine what occurred during the time I got my powers. So, I got Gwen to help me out."

His voice and hands were shaking. "What did you find?"

"My cells mutated, making my biology a distinct habitat for the virus. That said, we theorized that as such, the virus contained within would then immediately attack anything foreign, including cancer, something your own body can't fight because it doesn't see it as a threat. We used some of my blood to synthesize the original formula, minus the spider-powers things. And then, last night when I came home, I injected it into your heart. It stopped for a minute and I thought I'd made a horrible error, but when it came back online,  _everything_ started to heal. But nothing cancerous reappeared. On the outside, anyway."

"Outside?" He whispered back, hoarse. 

"Well, I don't exactly have the x-rays and digital imaging on hand, nor the medical knowledge to even know what I would br looking at even if I did, but-"

He sat up and kissed her, squeezing her with every ounce of strength be possessed. 

"You are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. And  _a lot_ of things have happened to me. God, baby girl, you-" He couldn't help it. He kissed her again, and again and again. "I love you so much."

"I'm just glad I could actually help you." She stroked over his cheek, pressing a kiss to his nose. "That said, I haven't exactly seen all of you. I was so scared I'd killed you, initially."

He squeezed her tightly. "Oh-ho, I am going to have  _such_ a fantastic time reacquainting you."


End file.
